Aliens
Overview The Aliens are a team in Incursion that come in two different types: Brood and Swarm. Their objectives are simple, kill/convert all Humans. Upon starting the game/responding, they start off in the airvents and then use the vent network to move around the map quickly before falling through an airvent opening and joining the main map. Appearance Aliens have blocky bodies with a sterotyplical big brained, big black eyed, small mouthed alien head. Although both are green, Brood Aliens are darker in shade than the lighter colored Swarm Aliens. Alike Humans, aliens also have names, consisting of a randomly mixed first, middle and last name. Each name segment is both short and weird. An example of this is Nig Xio Gers or something of similar tone. Advantages The Aliens have their own little advantages to beat the Humans, here's what they are: Both: # Can see allies and enemies through walls. # They spawn in vents and can quickly move around the map from above. # Have low light vision and can see clearly in full light even if the power goes out, Humans can't see very well if the power (and in turn lights) goes out. # Can pick up and use Fireaxes and Crowbars and kill Humans with them but they won't turn those killed Humans into Brood Aliens. Brood: Brood Aliens are the superior aliens, they can do things that Swarm can't. There are 3 ways you can become Brood Alien. You can start the round as the Brood Alien instead of a Human (or Swarm), you become one when killed as a Human by a Swarm Alien or you can randomly spawn as one instead of a Swarm Alien if you have the Brooding perk. # Brood Aliens can shapeshift into a Human (but can't use their main melee attack as a human), they can turn from Human into an alien and back again at will (and after a 5 second cool down). # They can pickup and use guns, melee weapons, Grenades and Medpacks and can even kill Humans with them in both Human or Alien form but they only do half their normal damage and will decrease your score and earned points at the end of the round. # They can "hear" (or read the chat) of both Humans and Aliens. Also please note that you lose your ability to see through walls when in Human form. Brood Aliens have 2 names, a Human name and an Alien name. Swarm: Swarm Aliens are the lesser aliens, you become one when you die as a Brood (or as a Swarm). They can't shapeshift or use guns and can only read Alien chat, they do have 2 advantages though. # If they kill a Human, the victim becomes a Brood Alien. # They have an infinite respawn rate (after a 5 second cool down after each death). If your in the lobby and join mid round, you will automatically become a Swarm Alien. Aliens do have disadvantages but they were all listed above.